


The Time's Come to Play

by AnnaCipactli12



Category: Terminator Genisys (2015)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Gen, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCipactli12/pseuds/AnnaCipactli12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of canon with my other story "through all the pain and the sorrows". Post-Genisys; John Connor survives and goes after his parents and their new family, bringing with him two new companions. Kyle/John/Sarah centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time's Come to Play

**"Oh you can hear me cry**  
See my dreams all die  
**From where you're standing on your own**  
**It's so quiet here**  
**And I feel so cold**  
**This house no longer feels like home."**

  
**~So Cold by Ben Cocks**

John Connor had never been afraid of anything. His mother had told him that the day he started being afraid, was the day he lost the war. His wife Kate, in contrast, let him be afraid for her. Because it made them feel human. “That is what differentiate us from the machines.”

In the camp, they had this young woman nicknamed Karen. She was beautiful, olive skinned, dark hair, and her eyes were her best feature. John Connor was not eloquent by any means (though people said he was); but he often said to Kyle that her eyes were like hooks for the soul.

Kyle knew people admired too much to tell John how wrong his attraction to a girl more than twenty years his junior was. But Kyle wasn’t. There was something sneaky about her; and he didn’t like the way she smugly smiled whenever Kate Connor was nearby.

“Any news today, sir?” She asked, a kind smile on her lips. Kyle wanted to roll his eyes.

John and her retreated to his room, Kyle stayed behind. He sighed, if Kate found him, she would kill him. No, that was a very wrong thing to think. As disorderly as his thoughts were, and as stupid as Kate said he was, he was smart enough to know that if she found the TWO of them in HER bed, she would skin that little bitch alive, put a bullet through John’s leg (okay, maybe NOT THAT FAR, because they needed him but enough to make him wallow in pain for a week) and skin Kyle alive.

Connors. How did Sarah ever manage with John? Thinking back to Sarah, made him take out the photo that John had given him after the Nagadoshi assault. God, she was so beautiful. It was wrong to think this way about your best friend’s mother. There was a beauty to Sarah that was unmatched by any woman he'd encountered, and an extreme sadness too. He always wondered what was she thinking when they took the photo?

He sighed and put it back in his pocket. She was his lucky charm, and as odd as it sounded, he had never been with any other woman, and he never thought he would, because something in Sarah’s eyes struck him as Karen’s eyes struck John; it was a look, a special kind of look that asked the viewer for help from all the confusion.

**~o~**

Three weeks later Kyle had gone into the Time Displacement Device. He cried and tried to reach for his fallen comrade but it was too late.

Only one person remained alive and that was John Connor, and he was being transformed into the perfect weapon by Sky Net.

He hated the idea of becoming Sky Net’s slave. “I destroyed you!” He said, gritting his teeth as he tried to fight back the transformation but he could feel the liquid rewriting his DNA.

Soon it would be over, he would become a thing, a machine.

It was ironic really, the savior of mankind, transformed into that. If he wasn’t so angry, he’d laugh.

“You destroyed an army of slaves. But I am no slave.” Sky Net said smoothly, leaning down then whispering in his ear “And I’ve come a long way to get to you.”

And that was it.

The liquid seeped in and he was done.

**~o~**

Fate had always been cruel to the Connors. And Kyle finally understood why John had picked him. It hadn’t been random, it had been fate.

Kyle took his wife’s hand. The two were on the run from the police, the FBI, Homeland, and just about every other authority.

He looked into her eyes, there was pain and sorrow there, wondering what to make of all this madness? He wished he had all the answers, but together, they had a lifetime to find them.

Kate eyed the couple with envy. She and John had never been allowed happiness. Karen was always there, Sky Net was always there.

“Well now it is my time.” She said, disappearing before the relic could spot her.

* * *

John woke up from a bad dream. “I thought you would never wake up.” Karen told him, crisscrossing her legs as she waited him to get out of the pool of polly-alloy. “The Quantum field should have ripped you apart, it did not. You should thank me.”

“Thanks.” He said, not happy to see her. “Where is Kate?”

“She is coming. She has something to hunt in the woods.”

“Now it is not the time for your games Karen. I don’t want them harmed … yet.” Karen raised an eyebrow then took her cell and texted to his wife. “I want them to suffer. I want them to know what it is like … to have everything taken from you.”

“Your mother will never be your mother again John. Why fool yourself?” Karen asked, helping him get up. “She is going to have those brats. Let her. Better they die, than you.”

“I am not going to die.” John said with a tone of finality.

* * *

 

Kyle screamed at Sarah. “Take the children and get out of here!”

Sarah shook her head, taking the second rifle from one of Pop’s arms. “Sarah listen to me for once!”

“Kyle, I am not going to leave you. He is after us, not them. If he wants them, he will have to go through us, right Pops?”

“John Connor is not fully operational after our last encounter. There will be setbacks.”

“Good, then we can take him.” Sarah said, aiming at the door where John was going to show up any minute.

Kyle flinched at her tone of voice, but said nothing. If he had to choose between his best friend and his children, it would be his children.

Technically John was his son, but that son had been lost to him the minute Sky Net took him.

* * *

Karen knelt down before the dog her partner had shot. If it wasn’t for their mission, she would have let the inhabitants shoot her as well. “Sarah go!” She violently spun around, Sarah was running from the house, with a gun in her hand and her son’s hand in the other. The little girl was holding her twin’s.

Karen did not bother to go inside and see if Kate and John were ok. Knowing them, they were doing just fine.

* * *

 

Pops fought ardently with John, but to his surprise, someone else stepped. “Kate?!” Kyle asked, bewildered. He couldn’t believe it. She made it out alive. But how? The answer showed itself but her eyes flashing a dangerous blue.

“No, no!” He screamed. Not her too! “No!” He shot a bullet through her chest but it was no use.

“Kyle Reese go protect Sarah!” Kyle shook his head, he was not going to go until he finished what he started. Taking another gun he shot at both, to get them away from Pops but they were too strong.

“Kyle Reese go!”

He did not need to be told thrice, he bolted and went out the door, to find his wife and children but found nobody.

“Sarah?!” He cried. “Sarah?”

No answer. He started becoming really worried. His survivor instincts kicked in.

He checked his gun and his rifle. He had enough bullets to take on twenty people. Some of them had the magnetic properties that Pops had stolen from their time at the police-station. “They will do.”

He thought to himself.

Running through the woods, he found Sarah’s watch. Close, so close. He just needed to get closer. And there she was, with her back turned to him.

“Sarah.” He said, a smile spreading on his face. But it soon turned into a silent frown as he saw Karen Rosas emerging from the shadows, in her hands, their children.

“Take your fucking hands off them.”

“Tut, tut, Reese, the children do not need to hear such language. Especially when their mother died not so long ago.”

Kyle dropped his guns and stood face to face with Sarah. Her eyes were blank, with blood tears coming from them, her body completely cold.

“They didn’t mean it, they thought they were playing a game.”

Kyle closed his eyes and took his gun and fired at her. She laughed, ignoring the pain as she fell to her knees, and lost all mobility.

“You fucking witch! Fist John, now my children, what did you do to them? What did you do to my wife?”

“I didn’t do anything to them.”

“She is speaking the truth.” A voice from behind said. Kyle turned to see John and Kate walk, their hands dirty with liquid metal residue from Pops.

“No … no … no … this can’t be happening. You all died … Pops threw you into the quantum field-“

“You think that Sky Net would waste all its time and energy building on an imperfect model? I am its final creation, Kate and Karen are more recent.”

“How could you … John … this is not you … Sarah is your mother!”

“Was, Kyle. Was. The mother who raised me cared more about Judgment Day than her own son.”

“Because she wanted to prepare you. Damn John, you … you killed her!”

“I didn’t kill her John, Karen was speaking the truth. Your children did that for me.”

“No.”

“Ask yourself Kyle why is it that a woman with Cancer could get pregnant and be delivered of healthy offspring? And twins no less. I knew you were going to hit Cyberdine. See, you’re so predictable, so I took Sky Net’s idea, and used it to my benefit.”

Kyle shook his head violently, he dreaded what he was going to say. Tears escaped his eyes as he felt his children’s hands on his own.

“Sarah’s body had always been fragile, I made improvements to it. You should thank me Kyle, I gave you kids of your own.”

“You took everything from me. I was your best friend John, I was your father!”

“I offered you and Sarah the chance to be part of something greater, you refused me. Now this is the price you pay.” He gestured to his siblings. “Anne, Patrick come here.”

Anne and Patrick looked to each other. Perfect thinking machines, Kyle thought. They could do whatever they wanted. They thought they had been playing with their mother and accidentally killed her.

He should have listened to all the warning signs Pops gave him. Something was wrong with them –he said. Further analysis –he suggested. And every time Kyle said no.

He laughed. This was all a big joke. One big, fat joke.

“Dad?” Patrick asked, confused by his father’s behavior. “Are you ok?”

“Yes, I am fine … I am very fine Pat…” He knelt to the two of them. “Pat I am so sorry for what I am about to do, but I want you to remember that I loved you and don’t believe anything he says … watch over your sister.”

Pat nodded, touching his father’s hand. It was sweaty, and it was trembling.

He turned to Anne. “I am sorry Anne, I tried to protect you and your brother and I failed you ….”

“Aw, dad that’s very touching, but the kids and I need to get going. And you need to answer for your crimes.”

Kyle looked at him with hateful eyes. “They will never believe you, when they find Karen’s body, they will know I am telling the truth.”

Sarah had proved in the timeline I came from, they didn’t believe her. But don’t worry, they will take very good care of you.”

Kyle smirked. Oh no, they would not. He grabbed his gun and pointed it to his head, but before he could pull the trigger, he felt an invisible force holding him.

“What …”

He opened his eyes and saw Pat, his hand held out, his eyes watery. “Pat … stop it.”

“I can’t let you do it dad …”

“John tell my son to stop it!”

“Patrick do as your father says before he explodes from his headache.” He said with an amused smile. But the boy did not listen.

“Patrick Kyle Reese Connor, you let go of me right now or I swear to you, I am going to come down there and tan both you and your sister’s hides!”

But Pat continued to refuse. He could not let his father kill himself. “Please daddy …”

“Patrick I-I am not going to shoot … just let me go son, please …”

Patrick hesitated. Was he speaking the truth? He turned to his sister. Anne always knew when people were telling the truth; but he was afraid to leave this in her hands. She was too rough with people, and the mind was not a book you could open and close. She had gotten frustrated when their mom didn’t want to play with them, and being told they had to stay quiet. She finally had enough and stomped her foot on the ground like the spoiled daddy’s girl that she was and demanded her mother play with her.

_Sarah felt something overpowering her. The thing, closed in on them. She looked at her daughter, he eyes hardened and her resolve just as strong as before, her tone rose “Anne Sandra Reese Connor, you stop this bullshit right now and listen to me. Take your brother and run!”_

_“No! I want to play.”_

_“Anne, mommy is right-“ But Anne interrupted her brother with another scream. Sarah fell to the ground, clutching her stomach._

_"Anne-“ She could not speak anymore, something shut her down and when she stood up, she could feel her vision becoming clouded, and what was this?! She was crying but her tears did not taste like tears._

_Blood! She tried to scream and break free of her invisible restraints but she couldn’t move or say anything._

_ _

Patrick just stood there, frozen as he watched his sister lose control and their mother die before his eyes.

He wasn’t about to lose his dad too.

“I won’t! I won’t lose you too!” Anne moved closer to him, but Patrick yelled at her. “No!” She felt a slight push backwards, Kate caught her before she fell.

“Patrick, I promise I won’t shoot myself, just let go son … let go … it is ok … I promise …”

Patrick was about to lower his hand when he saw his father’s finger about to push the trigger. “No!” Patrick screamed and forced his father to stand up.

“I am not going to let you kill yourself! I am not going to let you leave us!”

“Pat … I am not going to repeat myself again …”

John was watching this with great amusement. He could force Patrick to put him down, the boy trusted him as did his twin sister, but this was too fun. And their dad needed to be taught a lesson.

He smiled sardonically as the sirens reached them, and Kyle turned hearing his wife’s body fall to the ground, a bloody mess.

He, Kate and Karen who was limping as a result of the magnetic bullets, left with the kids.

* * *

 

“So you say you’re a soldier fighting for hope?”

“I told you countless times, I am Tech Com … Sergeant Kyle Reese, John Connor is my son and he is a machine. You must let me see my children. They are in grave danger.”

“It sounds like they are in graver danger if they are with you.” Doctor Silberman said, taking notes. In all his years at the new institution, he had never seen a case like this. _This is going to make me famous._

“You do not understand. Would you turn that fucking thing off! How many times do I have to say this to you? Who is the authority here? Understand this, he is not going to stop. THEY are with him, and they are in grave danger. They killed their mother because they were under his influence.”

“You hear this?” Detective Karen Martinez asked. “He is blaming it on toddlers! You have a lot of explanation to do Mr. Reese. It is a miracle that I arrived just in time before you shot Connor and his wife.”

“You fucking machine! I always knew you were trouble. I told John to stay away from you but you self-seeking witch, you had him wrapped around your little finger. You were a spy for Sky Net all along.”

The other detectives in the room chuckled, except O’Brian. He kept vouching for him, saying they had to do more tests, but nobody believed him.

“You don’t believe this bullshit.” Silberman asked with an incredulous voice once they were out of the room.

“It doesn’t matter what I believe. Detective Martinez, if that is her real name, is lying and I am going to prove it to you.”

“O’Brian you have been over-taxed and you’ve been obsessing with this case … perhaps you should take a break.”

“I am not crazy Doc and neither is him.”

**~o~**

Kyle yelled at the camera. He could see the thing move, the red light a symbol that it was on. “Silberman, damn you! You are making a big mistake! They won’t stop until we are all dead!”

The guards watching him, laughed. This guy was giving the doc his much-deserved fame. He had a book in the works, and he was making their job less boring.

Meanwhile the papers kept trying to interview the kids, but the Connors didn’t let them. They had a restraining order against most tabloids, but it was impossible to keep their lives private. They were the kids of two terrorists, and it was a story that appealed to everyone, not to mention that it made Cyberdine look good.

The great inventor, John Connor, the man they called “man of the future” taking in two kids who were the scions of terrorists. And not only that, his wife whose dad was none other than General Brewster, lavished them with gifts and got them in the top schools of the country.

Who knew that the man who had no love for cameras, had a big heart underneath that prudish exterior?

“Life is full of surprises.” Anderson said to his partner, watching Kyle Reese sit in his bed, and fold his hands as in prayer.

“You think he’s praying?”

“Who knows?” His partner said. “He received a visit from Kyle Reese’s parents, Brigid and Patrick. I think he is still convinced they are his parents.”

“Poor bastard. What I can’t understand is why they continue to visit him.”

“Who knows?” Anderson shrugged. “He is a relative after all, perhaps they feel sorry for him.”

Inside his room, Kyle closed his eyes, biting his lip, drawing blood. Pain is an illusion, it can be contained, but sorrow can’t. Damn it Sarah … Damn it all to hell!

He felt something blocking the sun from his window and opened his eyes. “Sarah?” She nodded, her beautiful brownish red hair was in a pony tail as she always preferred, and she wore her black leather jacket and brown pants.

“Where are our children Kyle?”

“Sarah … I did my best to protect you, I would have died for you …” His voice broke. “You were right about John, there is no changing him …”

A tear fell from his left eye; Sarah grabbed his hand, and her grip tightened as he spoke. “Our children need you, you can do this, remember who you are. Kyle! Listen to me. You can do this, you are Kyle Reese. On your feet soldier!”

Kyle stood up. He hugged Sarah. “I missed you.” He said.

“I know.” She said, suddenly her voice grew distant. “Remember who you are.” She said then walked away.

“Sarah? Sarah!”

“It’s too late for me Kyle … I have to go.” Kyle followed her to the end of the hallway, but when he opened the doors he found a playground instead with a futuristic city in the background. Flying cars that resembled HKs but there was nothing deadly about them. In the middle of the playground was a ten year old boy and girl.

“Anne … Patrick! Anne! Patrick” He screamed but they didn’t hear him. John came and Kyle grew quiet as he watched his one-time best friend/mentor/ and son, ruffle his son’s hair and congratulate him for a job well done and then Kate Brewster came, and did the same for his daughter.

He saw a bright light flashing above him, he thought it was the bombs, but it wasn’t. It was a helicopter. It landed near where they were and took two people prisoners.

Kyle wondered why, then he took a good look  around him. The people looked normal but upon close inspection, their eyes shined brighter.

 _So this is John’s brilliant plan_. He turned back to his children, Anne was laughing as they took the two people away.

Kate encouraged her by whispering something in her ear that made her laugh. “Get away from her!” He screamed but neither of them heard him.

Kyle woke up, drenched in cold sweat. Sarah’s words were still fresh in his mind. _Remember who you are._

He was Kyle Reese. Fighter, son, father. He was not going to let his children fall like John.

With this resolve he stared up at the camera. _Let them look at me._ For soon he was going to escape and stop John once and for all, and get his children back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic. I've always been fascinated with the characters of Kyle Reese and Sarah Connor, and I think that even if they formed a family, they would never be normal because John is bound to hunt them, or worse Sky Net. If anyone is interested to know what happens next, read and review and I might do a one shot to conclude this series ;)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cue to Music, Fade to Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811654) by [evarosen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evarosen/pseuds/evarosen), [pillstaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillstaker/pseuds/pillstaker)




End file.
